


Senbazuru

by bouenkyou



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, M/M, Reincarnation, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 17:07:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12657798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bouenkyou/pseuds/bouenkyou
Summary: Tadashi locks eyes with his new master for a brief moment—his eyes are blue sapphire, with incredible dept. It’s a color he feels he knows. Nostalgia washes over Tadashi as a distant memory flashes through his head, but it dissipates before he can chase after it.Eternal soulmates reincarnate and meet once again.





	Senbazuru

**Author's Note:**

  * For [quantize](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quantize/gifts).



> This fic is inspired by the stories [and the wind sings](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7112785) & [when paper cranes fly](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10894380) written by [quantize](http://archiveofourown.org/users/quantize/pseuds/quantize/works)!  
> Happy Birthday, Tari! I hope you enjoy my addition to your universe. I really love the Dragon & Crane AU, I'm always happy to read your stories about it and hear your ideas for this universe! I'm sorry this couldn't have been longer ;;

_Blue flames flash from deep black. He stares at it without blinking and it burns his eyes, but he can’t rip his gaze off it. The fire extinguishes, leaving two coals, blue sapphire, and they dance in front of his eyes—a shape starts forming around the sapphires, a face. The two jewels become eyes and the face gives way to a body. Tadashi stares at the attractive face of the stranger who smiles back at him. He doesn’t know this man in reality, but there’s an aching when their gazes lock. The man’s lips curl around the syllables of Tadashi’s name. His voice is rich velvet that snakes around him and reminds him of the nostalgic taste of fresh snow in his tongue._

He jolts awake, and the sound of the stranger’s voice calling his name chases him into the reality of his dark, dirty room.

“Tadashi, wake up. It’s time.” His mother voice is muffled by the double sliding door that separates his chamber from the rest of the residence.

He stares at the darkness around him and can’t help the disappointment in his gut after realizing he was dreaming.

“Yes, mother,” he replies, mostly out of habit as he knows she has already walked away. He rises from his cot and begins to dress.

**

The clacking of Tadashi’s clogs echoes around him as he walks through the hidden alleys of the town, keeping away from the main roads. The hooded cloak over his kimono feels warmer than it is comfortable, but he’s not allowed to go out without it. It has always been this way ever since he can remember. He bends over as he walks to hide the bulging in his back—it’s displeasing, but he’s grateful that his curse isn’t in a more visible place.

He has heard from his mother the story of the Kageyama heir—He was cursed at birth and possessed by the dragon spirit, and had apparently taken on a hideous form. Tadashi had been frightened by this story as a child, but having carried his own curse, he now felt some sympathy for the other man.

Today he is going to confirm this story for himself as he’s been summoned to take care of this heir from today onwards.

His thoughts disperse when he sees the Kageyama household standing proud at the center of the town—getting closer to it with each step he takes feels like being pulled by a thread by the name of fate, but he takes his time to reach the place, savoring his first—and possibly last—outing on his own.

He knocks twice on the wooden gate and the post guard signals his arrival when he reaches his destination. A housemaid lets him in and brings him to the courtyard where a group of men stand, waiting for him. One of the men gives him a hard, searching stare—the look most people have given him when he’s out in the streets with his mother.

“Welcome, Tadashi-kun.” The stern voice tone matches the grave face of the man that addresses him. By looking at his clothes and demeanor Tadashi can tell this man is the head of the house. The other men, he assumes, are the head of the secondary clans and he recognizes his own grandfather among them. He suspects his grandfather is the one that put him up to this.

“My humble greetings, Kageyama-dono,” Tadashi bows. “I’m ready to start my duties promptly at your command.”

“First of all,” The man that has been observing since the beginning him speaks, “take off the cloak; you’re being rude to your master.”

Tadashi hesitates. Nobody outside some members in the Yamaguchi family has ever seen his curse mark. His eyes search for his grandfather, seeking a signal of approval. His grandfather nods once and Tadashi sheds the cloak, the bulging more prominent under the kimono fabric.

“Well, what is that, boy?” The man sneers. Tadashi lowers his face, avoiding the man’s gaze. “Now, speak up.” The man continues. He reaches out, as if to touch Tadashi’s back and Tadashi cowers.

Kageyama-dono clears his throat. “That’s enough!”

The man glares at Tadashi, but bows in apology before walking away. Relief washes over him momentarily and he kneels to grab his cloak. Kageyama-dono eyes him before giving a hand flourish that makes all men bow and scatter except for Tadashi’s grandfather.

Tadashi’s grandfather comes closer to him. “Kageyama-dono would like to inspect your mark.”

He pulls Tadashi towards the open corridor of the house and into a room. Kageyama-dono follows them and slides the paper door shut.  

“Undress,” he instructs.

Tadashi pulls at his sash and his kimono comes undone. He shimmies out of the fabric carefully and it pools at his feet. A pair of crane wings juts out from the bottom of his scapula. Tadashi brushes the tip of his fingers over the ruffled white feathers to smooth them out. The black feathers at the edges of the wings quiver when he flaps once to smooth out any creases left. He turns his back towards Kageyama-dono and stretches the wings wide open for him to inspect. A gasp escapes the man’s lip.

Tadashi’s eyes screw shut unconsciously as he waits for his master’s judgment.

“Good. Get dressed,” Kageyama-dono speaks after what feels like an eternity. “A maid will show you to your new resting chamber and instruct you of your duties.”

Yamaguchi lets out the breath he didn’t realize was holding and kneels down to bow as Kageyama-dono leaves the room. Afterwards he grabs his robes and begins dressing.

His grandfather pats his shoulder to get his attention when he’s almost ready.

“Tadashi, this is a big responsibility,” he starts. “But I’m sure you’re prepared to face it head on. We’re very proud of you in the Yamaguchi family. Respect your master and bring pride to our name.”

The warm tone of his grandfather words makes him uneasy. It’s the first time he has heard such silky voice aimed at him, but he knows the real implications—it was his way of saying, _you’re on your own now, but don’t you dare bring shame on us_.

“Yes, grandfather.” Yamaguchi bows deep before walking towards the door and sliding it open. A maid is waiting for him in the corridor. He eyes the retreating figure of his grandfather until he can no longer see him before following the maid into the inner courtyard of the house.

It turns out his ‘resting chamber’ is an old storage room at the far end of the east wing of the compound. Despite the fact that it’s small and it only has the bare minimum, it feels much better than his old room. He’s informed that from this part of the house, he has access to the kitchen, the laundry room, the garden and the young master’s room. That’s where they’re supposed to go next.

The maid guides him towards a nearby shed and Yamaguchi can feel the pressure of the presence behind the sliding panels. The maid hesitates at the door and smiles awkwardly.

“I think from here onwards you can be on your own, yes?” She bows and leaves him, as if she’s escaping from whatever is behind that door. He concentrates on the energy around the shed and decides is doesn’t feel malicious, just heavy.

Steeling himself, he slides the door open just slightly and bows before it.

“Pardon the intrusion, young master. I’m your new servant, Tadashi. I’m looking forward to being of help for you, sir.” He instantly regrets speaking—his voice is shaking and the words sound foreign in his mouth, false.

The Kageyama heir clicks his tongue. “Right. Just close the door. Daylight is coming in and I hate it.”

Tadashi nods and slides the door shut. Now inside he realizes the room is so dark he can barely make the forms of the objects around him. A candle holder rests on top of the nearest chest and he grabs it, confirming there’s an unlit candle in it.

“Are you alright with candle light, master?” He asks, hoping to sound more genuine and less like a novice. Of course, he still has to figure out how to light it.

“No. You see, I’m quite hideous and I’d prefer to spare you the horror.”

Yamaguchi despairs at the tough of having to do everything in the dark from now on. He doesn’t want to push his luck, but they could at least reach this compromise.

“M-master, I can barely see. I need some light to start my duties.” He pleads.  

“You seem so keen in having some light, so, suit yourself,” says the Kageyama heir. “Just don’t blame me later when you get nightmares. Matches are in the top drawer.”

Just as his master told him, he finds the matches in the top drawer of the chest and lights the candle. He turns towards the Kageyama heir slowly, as he observes the room—it looks clean and comfortable, just not as luxurious as he would have expected considering this is the heir of the family. The man is at the back of the room folding paper cranes.

Tadashi locks eyes with his new master for a brief moment—his eyes are blue sapphire, with incredible dept. It’s a color he feels he knows. Nostalgia washes over Tadashi as a distant memory flashes through his head, but it dissipates before he can chase after it. The heir gives him a once over and his eyes linger in the bulge on Tadashi’s back, but he doesn’t say anything, just continues his folding activity.

The rest of the man’s appearance is so unexpected—patches of shimmery, scaly skin surround the corner of his eyes and go down the sides of his face and neck—that Tadashi’s brain draws a blank. The fact he’s surrounded by what seems like hundreds of paper cranes, while he casually folds another one, paints an even more particular picture.

“W-what are you doing?” Tadashi can’t help but ask, it’s the only thing that comes to his mind.

“I’m making a wish.” He says, like it’s so obvious.

Tadashi stares at him, enraptured by the man’s deft fingers as a piece of paper changes form into a bird in the matter of seconds.

“Won’t you offer your help, servant?” the Kageyama heir pointedly asks.

“W-would you like me to help you, young master?” Tadashi offers, embarrassed.

“Don’t call me young master. Tobio is fine. Now, take some paper and start folding.”

“T-tobio-sama, the truth is I…I don’t know how to fold paper cranes.”

Tobio stops what he’s doing and looks at him with disbelief.

“So, they sent me a completely hopeless servant.” he sighs.

Tadashi grimaces and bows. “I apologize for being such a failure, youn--Tobio-sama. I’ll ask one of the maids to teach me right away.”

He stands to leave the room but Tobio reaches out, holding him by the wrist. The touch sends electric shocks down Tadashi’s spine.

“I hope you at least learn quickly. I’ll explain only once.”

“I’ll do my best, Tobio-sama. Thanks for not giving up on me.”

The corner of Tobio’s lips curves upward as he grabs a piece of paper and proceeds to explain.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are welcomed!


End file.
